


finer than heaven, hotter than hell

by mimble00



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, all i know is yeonjun's pink mullet, for dessert we will be eating the rich, gender doesn't exist, someone please tell beomgyu this fic is rated general, soobin is an alien who just really wants to see china, this fic is sponsored by hyuka's father who has a yacht, yeonjun is a broke uni student who just really wants a normal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimble00/pseuds/mimble00
Summary: Soobin's spaceship crashes into the sea right next to Kai's father's yacht on his way to China. Yeonjun picks him up and brings him home. The expected chaos ensues.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 19





	finer than heaven, hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i actually have only posted this chapter to see if it encourages me to write the rest because i'm kind of super invested in the story but i'm also lazey so uhhh pls don't expect too much but also please guilt trip me in the comments

_He is definitely in the right place. This overly waterlogged planet is definitely Earth: he recognises the land mass he knows as 中国. He knows he's going in the right direction, too - he'll definitely land somewhere near this_ China _he's spent the best part of the last five years learning about._

_The only problem - and it's probably quite a small problem, if he were to think about it while his entire body was not in a state of immense panic - is that his spacecraft did not like the trip through Earth's atmosphere all that much, and he is now hurtling towards one of Earth's large pools of water at full speed with no way of steering or stopping._

_Also that he can't swim._

Ah _, he thinks to himself as the blue surface rushes to greet him. "Fuck."_

* * *

Yeonjun is not middle class. He knows this. He lives in a shabby flat that needs at least one paint job and also new plumbing. He'll probably retire before he's paid off his student loans. He would definitely be the one doing the eating, not being eaten, if the situation were to arise where it was acceptable to eat the rich. He's _not_ middle class.

It's just that his brother's boyfriend's best friend's father kind of is rich (and more on the upper- side of middle class, too) and had a few extra spaces on his private yacht which he so graciously offered to his son and all of his son's friends for a week in the summer as a high school graduation present - friends which, somehow, Yeonjun was included in. And, well, he wasn't going to pass up a week under the sun, even if he was very adamantly not middle class.

Hence why he just so happens to be in the perfect position, sunbathing topless under the August sun reflecting off the smooth waters of the Yellow Sea, to see the UFO he'd been watching for the last few minutes come crashing smack-bang right into the sea just a few hundred metres away.

The yacht rocks.

For a moment, everything is completely silent, only the rocking of the boat to remind him that he actually did see that happen and it wasn't a figment of his sunburned imagination.

Then the UFO resurfaces on the water and Kai comes out of the cabin saying, "I really hope that was like, a whale or something and not Beomgyu and Taeyhun in the bunk," and Yeonjun really has not choice but to go and tackle his friend for being gross and almost forget the weird ass ship behind him.

But just as he gets to Kai, he hears a small shout from the UFO. As in, this-isn't-a-UFO-this-is-an-actual-human-craft-and-there's-someone-in-there-fUCK shout. Both he and Kai turn round to the noise to see a small window has opened from the top of the craft and is dripping salt water onto a tiny blob figure who appears to be waving.

"Hello?" the figure yells in English. Then: "你好?"

Yeonjun and Kai share a brief look before Kai runs back into the cabin, hopefully to steer the yacht around to the half-sunken ship. Yeonjun stays on the deck and yells back, in English, "Are you okay?"

The figure must not hear him, because it yells, "Help!" and also, "I cannot swim!""

Ah. Yeonjun honestly has so many questions.

Kai pokes his head out of the cabin window. "They still there?"

Yeonjun nods. "They can't swim."

"Shit," Kai says. "Okay."

It takes surprisingly less time that Yeonjun expected to steer the ship close enough that he could step out of his flip-flops and dive into the water to bring their new friend over to the yacht.

He treads water when he gets to the shining metal hunk of a ship which has sunk considerably more that when he last checked. "Jump out, I'll carry you to our boat!" he yells up at the figure in the ship.

The figure frowns in confusion. Sighing in resignation, Yeonjun gestures jumping into the water and swimming back.

"I cannot swim," the figure says. They have an interesting accent, one that Yeonjun can't place.

"I can swim," Yeonjun pronounces in the best English accent he can manage, in case that's the problem. Thankfully, the figure seems to understand. They still don't jump, though.

"What's your name?" Yeonjun asks. His muscles are starting to protest from treading water for so long, he kind of hopes the stranger makes their mind up soon.

The figure says something that sounds, as best as Yeonjun can put it, like _Aeshoupaen_.

"Awesome," he shouts back. "Is that Irish?"

The figure - _Aeshoupaen_ \- looks confused again, but Yeonjun doesn't have a chance to ask again before they pick up a tattered plastic satchel from beside them and belly-flop into the water.

"Fuck," Yeonjun swears, before hooking his arms under Aeshoupaen's armpits and pulling them back towards the yacht, trying his best to keep the satchel out of the water.

Kai is waiting for them with a ring and rope when they get back. Quickly, the two of them are pulled onto the yacht, sputtering and flipping about on the deck like freshly caught fish.

Yeonjun is the first to collect himself, heaving his body upright and plastering a bright smile onto his face so that Hyuka doesn't freak out about the fact that they essentially have a stowaway on his father's priavte yacht.

"This is Aeshoupaen," Yeonjun says.

Unfortunately, Aeshoupaen (who is probably not called Aeshoupaen after all, who would have guessed) does not get the right message and says, "Nice to meet you, Ae-shou-paen," extending their hand to Kai to shake.

"Um," Kai says, blinking. Then, he turns to Yeonjun and says, "Korean please?"

Fuck, Yeonjun had not expected to spend his relaxing summer break as an interpreter. Really, he hadn't expected much of what had happened in the past half hour to happen.

He turns to to Not-Aeshoupaen. "You're not called Aeshoupaen?"

Not-Aeshoupaen points to themself and says, "My name is Aeshoupaen."

Now that he's heard it again, it sounds less like Aeshoupaen and more like Esyoupin. "Esyoupin?" Yeonjun says.

Esyoupin shakes their head, pointing to their chest again and saying, "e-SYUu-bin."

Yeonjun grinds his teeth. "Soobin?"

Soobin shakes their head again, but Yeonjun holds his hand up. "I can't pronounce your name, sorry. I'm going to call you Soobin."

Soobin stares at Yeonjun's raised hand for a few seconds before, with the most serious expression Yeonjun has even seen, slapping it in a surprisingly satisfying high five.

Unfortunately, Beomgyu takes this moment to emerge from the bunk, followed by a sheepish Taehyun sporting a suspicious pink smudge to the left of his lip and a flush high on his cheeks.

"Well well well," Beomgyu says. "Looks like someone's been having fun without us, huh?"


End file.
